Mobile irrigation systems include a number of fluid-carrying conduits for distributing water and other fluids to crops. Outlet fittings are typically attached to the conduits so that external sprinklers or other fluid emitters may be quickly and easily connected to the conduits. Many conduits are made of materials that contain polyolefin or polyethylene, and connecting outlet fittings to such materials is difficult without using harsh, environmentally-damaging chemicals or high-temperature welding or other processes, all of which are difficult to use and control in outdoor environments. Further, outlet fittings must be liquid-sealed, a process which is also difficult to perform in the field. Thus, outlet fittings are typically attached to conduits in a factory, warehouse, or other environmentally controlled setting. However, pre-attaching outlet fittings in a factory doesn't allow end-users to customize conduits in the field for specific applications.
It is becoming common to retrofit existing mobile irrigation systems with new fluid-carrying conduits suspended below their original conduits. These suspended conduits are typically formed from lengths of polyethylene pipes purchased from local suppliers that are heat fused together and then suspended from the original conduits with cables or chains. The pipes typically have no outlet fittings or holes for the outlet fittings, so the holes must be cut in the pipes and the outlet fittings must be installed in the field. Thus, the above-described chemicals and welding processes cannot be safely and practically used for such retrofits.